1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device having a detachable module.
2. Description of Related Art
In an electronic device, such as a computer or a server, detachable modules, such as power modules, may be fixed in a chassis of the electronic device by a latching member. The detachable module includes a chassis defining an opening for removably receiving the latching member. However, the opening is exposed to the outside of the electronic device, and allows electromagnetic radiation to enter and be emitted from the electronic device.